The Girl in the Woods
by Clocktower-Echos
Summary: America, a nation so great, it needs 50 states to show everyone how heroic it is. Follow Pennsylvania as she deals with her sibling states, protect her precious yaoi manga, deal with her big brother America and the lustful eyes of a certain France. T just in case things get out of hand. *Warning!; Not entirely historically or politically accurate!*
1. The Dakotas, Black Magic and Yaoi

America. Famous for things like burgers, shotguns, democracy, freedom, deep fried food, bigger shotguns, the Statue of Liberty, over-compensating monster trucks, capitalism, bald eagles who aren't actually bald and one _very_ stupid idiot in a bomber jacket-

"Yo! Author-san! Mind not insulting our onii-chan?"

"Yeah! What did he ever do to you?"

"Hurry up and get on with it!"

…

Fine.

Be like that.

Pennsylvania, a brown haired girl who lives in an area surrounded by a forest as green as her eyes with so many trees and small animals, you could almost call her a Disney princess. However, as kind as she may be, being one of the oldest states, she has to employ the use of force to control her siblings.

Today's case is with the Dakota's. A pair of mischievous devils with olive eyes and auburn hair that North combs it to the left and South combs it to the right. Most people don't really know why there's two of them, but it means Pennsylvania just has to deal with a pair of twins whose thoughts line up perfectly.

"Morning Penn-chan," North Dakota waved.

"Going shopping?" South Dakota pointed at the coupons in the girl's hands.

Pennsylvania had a creeping suspicion that the twins were planning something dastardly, but answered them anyways, hoping for the best.

"Yes, I'm out of food and I managed to burn my last hairbands when I was in the steel mill yesterday."

Within the borders of Pennsylvania lies Pittsburgh, the Steel City. Pennsylvania often lent a hand to the workers there to take a breather whenever she got tired of having to pour over the endless wave of work that was even now piling up in her inbox. Its said for that every reason, Pennsylvania could be put into a sauna for hours at a time and not be affected by it. Whatever temperatures could be found in a sauna, the steel mills were always much hotter.

"Really? Then can we help you?" North asked.

"You can even use our membership card!" South pleaded

"No. You not allowed." Pennsylvania instantly shot the twins' offer down.

"So cold onee-chan." North cried on to his brother's shoulders.

"Sniffle." South provided sound effects.

Pennsylvania never failed to be amazed at what the twins would do to get their way. She heard from New York that they once tried to bribe him with a combination of apples, investment strategies and expensive wine they "got" from France. _At Least they aren't using yaoi mangas this time_, Pennsylvania sighed a breath of relief.

"And we just got an _extra_ copy of the limited edition of Shouran Host Club volume 4!" North pulled a manga out from somewhere.

"What will we ever do with something like this?" South wailed in the most sarcastic way Pennsylvania ever heard.

"Maybe we should let Wyoming have it!" North pulled out his brother's phone from South's pocket.

_They're just trying to bribe you, they're just trying to bribe you,_ Pennsylvania reassured herself as she heard the twins chuckling behind her, _the store across the street has some._ Unfortunately, the store that otherwise would sell things from Japan across the street was closed for the day, Alaska was once again out fishing. Pennsylvania cursed before falling to her knees in defeat. She had even marked the release on her calendar, she sobbed a bit before looking back over at the twins.

"C-can I please have that manga?" Pennsylvania put on her best puppy eyes impression only to find the twins were using her desired limited edition of Shouran Host Club for something else.

It was attached to a cord of rope with the help of some duct tape hung on a nearby street lamp. North was drawing a demonic pentagram with a piece of light green chalk as his brother recited lines out of a Harry Potter book.

"HEY!" Pennsylvania yelled at the twins, "Don't use my manga as a demon sacrifice! You two aren't England!"

"But we were just trying to summon a demon." South looked up from his copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

"So he could be our butler and stuff." Picked out a pink piece of chalk from a bucket.

Pennsylvania debated whether or not that limited edition of Shouran Host Club was a fair trade for her to have one hell of a butler in black at her command. Within seconds she descended into fangirl mode as the floodgate in her nose let out a trickle of blood. Her fantasy were quickly broken as she realized as the twins were running away and there was a large smug of pink on the manga.

Something inside Pennsylvania snapped and she picked up the manga before bolting after the twins who were rounding the corner.

"YOU GOT CHALK ON THIS. YOU MUST PAY. IN BLOOD." she roared.

"South, I think we pissed her off." North commented on the ever shortening distance between him and his brother and the girl that was chasing them.

"I agree with you North." South pushed a poor Nevada out of the way, ignoring the cries from his harem of female entertainers (Nevada actually made a fairly lucrative profit off of gambling so calling him "poor" isn't politically correct.)

Pennsylvania crashed through Nevada, who shouted "Blackjack!" before being launched into the air, and the harem like a bowling ball. There was more important things than your adopted siblings sometimes, to Pennsylvania, yaoi was one of them. She took out a notepad and wrote down to apologize to Nevada later who was currently being pulled out of a brick wall by a few bunny girls.

"I'm going to tear you two a new one!" Pennsylvania yelled as she got ever closer to the twin's jackets. And then, _grab_, the twins cringed in fear. The last time Maryland was caught tampering with Pennsylvania's yaoi manga, she wouldn't come out of her house for weeks.

North Dakota gulped.

South Dakota said his prayers.

They knew that where they were going, they would need as much help as they could get.

**END**

**A/N: For those of you who don't get why Penn-chan is so obsessive over yaoi, one of her major cities, Philadelphia, is known as the "City of Brotherly Love". I'll just let that sink in for a bit and you should be able to see the connection.**


	2. Delaware, Bread and Patriotic Mummies

America, a land famous for shotguns, patriots, football, Walmart, tailgating, even bigger shotguns, hipsters and obesit-

"Stop insulting onii-sama!"

"He hasn't done anything wrong against you!"

"I'll bury you six feet under if you do this again."

….

Ugh, fine.

Let's get this show started

Pennsylvania was one of the original 13 colonies that would go on to make modern America. She was known as the "Breadbasket of America" due to sheer amount of wheat she once grew. This is still shown today in her… erm… "well-endowed parts".

Despite often being looked upon as the oldest state due to her having many things relating the the Revolution like the Liberty Bell and other colonial era landmarks, her older brother, Delaware, is actually the oldest state in America.

Pennsylvania waved a fresh loaf of bread at a little black haired boy off in the distance as she ran towards him. "Here have some bread!"

She bent her knee down and ripped off a fresh piece before stuffing into the boy's mouth, "Here have some more, you need lots of nutrients to grow up!"

"Penny-chan, I'm not a kid. I'm your older brother." Delaware tried making a serious face but due to amount of bread his mouth was currently working on, it wasn't working all too well.

Unfortunately, due to his small size, Delaware looks like a child. And thus is often treated as such. This was quite an issue in the Revolutionary War.

"Umm… We don't allow kids to join the army." the recruiter looked absolutely baffled in his blue uniform.

"Err… I'm not a kid!" Delaware practically screamed, "I can fire a gun, I can take orders, I can fight!"

"You still look too young for the Continental Marines, next!" the recruiter shooed Delaware away.

He sulked his way down the cobblestone road and wandered into Pennsylvania's house. It was close to the recruitment station inside the tavern and Delaware decided he would need more imotu-ium to recharge his batteries.

"Penny-chan! You're onii-sama need comfort!" Delaware took off his hat and shoes and ran into the parlor where his sister and a few other girls were sewing something.

"Aww… come here." Pennsylvania put her things down on a nearby and patted her lap.

Delaware could finally be at rest. it didn't matter that he was turned down since he looked so young. He sister would take care of him-

"Wait! Why are you wrapping me up in a blanket?!" Delaware realized that all the ladies in the room were sewing a blanket which he was being wrapped in, "Hey! Let me go!"

Within five minutes, the girls produced the cutest, most patriotic mummy ever seen. As the girls cheered at their hard work, Delaware cried from inside the fabric. He felt like he was going to have a hard life ahead of him.

**END**

***People from Delaware are no shorter than people from anyone else. Just like Napoleon actually was..***


	3. Stalker France, Sharp Coffee & Bunnygirl

America, a great nation known for great things. Like: its great national parks, its great love of bacon, its great national debt-

_***Lé Boom!***_

What the hell? Why are you here-

_***Lé Smash***_

It's me, the majestic flower of beauty and nobility and style; the one, the only, the France~~~!

I will be commandeering the story from now on-

"Yo, dude, why you replace the actual writer?"

"Honestly, what the hell?"

"Maybe he's drunk again?"

NÓ! I will show you beautiful writing like nothing before! Watch me!

_Tehr unce waz a mein kaled Fréñcíah, heh wa da gratet nd bewdifullist contary n al o Eroropee. Al da wumam fluckd 2 heim wherh tyeh danzd weth heim nda sunj ez mahgeztk sewong taht enhauntd al da wume-_

_***BANG***_

Goddamit France, I thought you were good at writing. It looks worse than Germany's drunk novels! How the hell are you even suppose to read that? Miku, please escort Frenchy out and make sure he doesn't come back. Although, he is responsible for the damn pot he smashed on my head!

"Roger Author-sama."

Now, time for something that doesn't require a very racist phonetic translator to read.

"So, Pennsylvania-san, what's bothering you my dear sister?" New York looked sharp as ever in his sharp suit, sharp square glasses, sharp haircut and sharp looks as he poured himself a sharp cup of sharp coffee, "Pfft! Why is my coffee sharp too?"

"Have you ever had the feeling someone was watching you?" Pennsylvania shifted in the modern black leather couch, ignoring New York who was checking his tongue for cuts.

"Outside of the security cameras? No, but I can guess that guy hanging onto my window ledge is the reason you came to me?"

New York pointed to a less than subtle France hanging on to his mini-hanging flower pots which contained many exotic plants that America had brought back from his travels. _I guess this is why James Bond was British, not French_, New York thought to himself.

He walked over to the window and opened it. "I would like to request for you to preferably not peep into my living room, thank you very much." New York proceeded to dump the hot contents of his sharp cup of sharp coffee on to France's hands.

"Sooooooo sharp~~~~~!" With the expressions of pain escaping France's mouth as he plummeted about two dozen stories, New York calmly went back to his kitchen to get another cup of (hopefully) less sharp coffee.

If France ever believed he could fly, then he must not have been believing hard enough at that moment since he would be later found by a garbage crew in a dumpster. Although he could easily have been _falling with style_.

"Mind explaining what's going on a bit more?" New York sat down on the couch across the table from the girl.

"Well… It started a few days ago when nii-san brought the rest of the Allies to Nevada's house to play poker or something…"

_**A few days ago**_

"Jeez, why do I have to wear something like this?" Pennsylvania looked at the seductively form fitting bunnygirl costume she had to wear from the mirror.

"Its because we all lost to Nevada in poker." Virginia spun around in his tailcoat as he reached for the top hat he was given that was to be put on his white hair, "Honestly, I look like York."

"At least you get to wear something that covers up well." Florida walked out of a changing room with the same outfit Pennsylvania, only tighter and skimpier somehow, "Dammit Nevada is such a pervert."

"Don't you own swimsuits more revealing than that?" Virginia put on a pair of white gloves.

"Those aren't actually mine. They're given to me for my model work."

Another bunnygirl popped into the back room were the three were changing, signalling that they would have to go out. All three of them sighed at the same time and put on their best smiles wishing they never accepted Nevada's challenge.

They walked out into the main lobby and saw Nevada in his 1940's mobster suit directing bunnygirls, waiters and dealers alike to their various places. All the girls and dancers would be standing to the left of the entrance with all the men in suits and waiters standing on the opposite side. Some extra waiters and dealers were scattered about behind tables and such.

"Places everyone!" Nevada shouted through a megahorn.

"Yo, Nevada, can I ask why we're here." Florida poked Nevada in his side.

"Because you guys lost the bet." Nevada shouted at them through the megahorn, "And also, Cecila and Charlotte aren't here today. Ichika isn't either."

"So you want us to take their place?" Pennsylvania attempted to restore her hearing.

"Exactly! I want you guys to stand over th-"

Virginia walked over to Nevada and kicked him in the shins. After he dropped his anti-eardrum weapon, Virginia promptly stabbed it with a cavalry saber. Nevada dropped to his knees as Virginia walked over to his brother and slapped him, "I absolutely hate the fact you got me drunk on Tennessee's whiskey to get me to play your stupid card game. Damn mobster"

" Aww… is the General afraid of looking bad in front of his dear little sister? You sis-con you." Nevada laughed.

"Keep West out of this!" Virginia roared at the top of his lungs as he throttled a giggling Nevada.

Suddenly, loud trumpets started playing from outside the huge wooden door. Nevada, magically escaping the grasps of a baffled Virginia, cupped his hands and ordered everyone to their positions. Pennsylvania and Florida lined up next to each other on the red carpet as Nevada rushed up the stairs and Virginia fixed his tie.

The doors burst open with two bunnygirls heralding the arrival of the Allies. Pennsylvania counted off her brother America, China, Russia, England, and then, she found France counting her own body measurements. A chill went up her spine, now she really wished she didn't play Nevada in poker.

**To be continued...**


	4. Liberty-chan, Narssasim and an Ithica-37

America, a nation that requires 50 different states to compensat-

"Why you insult onii?"

"That was low, real low."

"So you do have the maturity of a prepubescent middle school boy."

Shaddup, I'm not in middle school you idiots.

"New York-san~~~!" France waltzed down the street waving at New York.

"Oh, morning France, can I ask what you are doing here at this hour?" New York looked as sharp as ever in his suit while drinking a sharp cup of sharp coffee. Before spitting it out again and cursing, "Are you here to go stalk my sister?"

"N-no, no. Why would I, the magnificent flower of Europe, brimming with culture and fashion do such a lowly thing?" France made a few elegant arm gestures to help his point.

As he attempted to form a ballerina pose, a photograph slipped out from his coat pocket. New York curiously leaned down and picked up the picture. Before France hastily stopped his elegant posing to snatch the picture. The picture was of a topless girl in the middle of changing who suspiciously looked like Pennsylvania.

"Oi… where did you get that picture?" the light now hit New York's sharp glass to the point that France could no longer see the eyes that were surely giving him a death glare.

"Umm… Ehh…" France stuttered before shouting, "Lé fancy dancé!"

New York pulled out an Ithaca 37 shotgun and took aim at a slowly spinning France, "I'll ask one more time, where did you get that picture."

France lost his balance and performed a series of incredible acrobatics to prevent his béautiful face from falling on the ground. He quickly clapped his hands and a large box was instantly wheeled in with the help of four mustached men in overalls. A fifth man dashed over and slapped a sticker labelled "Ship to America".

New York's shotgun disappeared and he was once again intrigued, "What's that?"

France flipped his luscious hair, "Ha! One of the guys in my country made this to celebrate your independence from that damn Brittain. I still need to get him back for that one time…"

"It's America-oniichan's birthday mind you." New York corrected the narcissistic Frenchman.

BOOM! The box started to violently shake and rumble. New York once again raised his shotgun. He wondered if France was trying to bribe him with a smuggled Eskemo. Alaska would probably not be all to happy about that outcome.

"What the hell is in the box." New York was busy deciding who to shoot first, the box or France who brought the box. Unfortunately France his the men who accompanied him bolt off back towards the harbor. New York sighed with a tinge of fear of whatever was in the box. Despite holding his shotgun, he was no where near as handy with it as Texas was with a shotgun or Kentucky with his musket. Hell, even Nevada with his fully automatic Tommygun was probably more accurate than him with a shotgun at point blank range.

The box shook once more, New York immediately raised his weapon as the rattling continued, A single drop of sweat found its way down his temple. Just shoot the thing that comes out, New York thought to himself, you can apologize to your brother later.

The box burst open and New York dropped his weapon from the shock.

"Now I'm screwed- ehh?" New York spotted something from the magical smoke that was also in the crate for some reason. As the smoke dissipated, he could make out the figure of a small child, he squinted and gasped as the wind blew away the rest of the magical smoke.

It was a little girl with bronzy hair, wearing a sweater a few sizes too large for her petite body in the same bronze color of her hair. Her ocean blue eyes matched the part of blues jeans that accompanied her oversized sweater and the pair of red and white converses she also had on.

New York stared at the little girl, clearly she had the wrong clothing for the 1800's, "Umm? Who are you?"

The girl looked around her surroundings then appeared on top of a street lamp, then behind New York, then on a passing carriage and finally stopped and stood upright in front of New York who was still looking around for the little girl that was now in front of him.

"Yo! What's you're name mister?" the little girl tugged on New York's suit.

"Umm…. New York?" New York was starting to see why France made a beeline to the harbor.

"Okay! New York-san, my name is 'Statue of Liberty', but just call me 'Liberty-tan'. Remember that mister!"

"Umm… okay?" New York sighed and reached out for Liberty-tan's hand, he had a feeling something bad would happen is she was just left out on the street, "Come with me I guess. My brother, America, would like to see you."

The girl's face lit up and she grabbed New York's hand and skipped as he walked down the cobblestone street. From that point onward, New York instantly knew that his life was about to get a lot more interesting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

France couldn't stand the stiff burlap trenchcoat he was wearing, but he had little choice, this was the only secure way of getting "the goods". He sighed and wondered how long his dealer would make him wait in the dark alleyway he was standing in.

"Ugh, Christ's sake, how long is thiz idiot going to take?" France checked his watch.

"Thanks for the complement, _monsieur_." another man in a large trench and briefcase appeared from the dark depths of the alley way as a parade marched past, "I have the goods, do you have the money monsieur?"

France dug in his pocket for a large wad of cash, prompting the mysterious man to open the briefcase and take out an envelope. After a quick hand-off, the man flipped through the bills as France opened the envelope.

Inside contained various pictures of Pennsylvania going to Florida's house and also to the beach. Some of them were of her changing, some of her in a swimsuit and a few of her getting vanilla ice cream on herself.

"_Trés Bein!"_ France thank the man, "Thank you so much for these!"

"It's just my job to help you aniki," The man took off the large hat he was wearing, "After all, I _am_ Louisiana."

**A/N: Congratz if you manage to find out who was giving France the pictures before the end. Congratz if you didn't since that means you aren't looking for dumb stuff like that to add to the state's personality.**

**Next time Penn-chan gets to fight her demons**


	5. Comets, Kentucky Rifles, & Someone New?

Miku, how are the systems holding out?

"Very well, the spiral energy generators are holding steady and the compression chamber is on par with the ethereal spiritual producer,"

Okay, adding the angel cells, in 3… 2… 1…

_**BOOM!**_

Miku! Sitrep! What the hell is going on Why are the alarms going off? Is France invading?

"Writer-sama, don't worry. France isn't here. There wasn't a '_**Lé**_' before the boom. It seems there a comet has landed in the facility and cause several of the test subjects to escape."

I wish we lived in more enlightened times….Wait, how the hell does a comet get this far underground?

"Umm… Writer-sama? You should probably be more worried about the current event. Project Parasite is going to take a serious hit to progress. Test subjects in pods 0 through 50 have escaped."

Damn, this is bad- wait. Did you say Subject 0 is missing too?

"Yes."

…

Shit

Things will be getting _very _interesting from here on out then. Miku, raise the guards, Zero has **cannot** leave this facility.

"Already on it sir."

New York watched the small war raging between Kentucky and Pennsylvania in his house. America was cleaning his shed over the weekend and dug up an old Long Rifle and decided to give it the Pennsylvania. Kentucky later heard about the rifle from Maryland and decided that he was the right owner of the Long Rifle.

"Shut up, Quaker Oats! It's called the 'Kentucky Rifle' so its rightfully mine!" Kentucky bellowed as he ran circles around Pennsylvania.

"Hey! I made that thing for nii-san! Give it back Colonel Sanders!" Pennsylvania dived at her brother wielding a large steel beam that manifested from her dress somehow.

"Hey! How the hell is that fair?!" Kentucky ducked as his sister threw the steel beam at him.

New York's legendary (in)accuracy must have spread to Pennsylvania, despite being less than five feet away, everyone watched as the oversized steel girder sailed out of the large bay window in New York's living room and into the sky. A dead silence fell over the room as Kentucky and Pennsylvania felt an ominous presence behind them, something very, _very_ fearful; an angry New York.

"Would you guys please act a bit more your age." New York's eyes were no longer visible, "Otherwise I will _most kindly_ ask you to leave."

"H-hey… York, calm d-down…" Kentucky backed away from the growing evil, "Umm… Umm… Pennsylvania can pay for the damage!"

"Hey! Don't push it on to me!" Pennsylvania yelled at Kentucky.

New York pulled out two Ithaca-37s and pointed them at Kentucky and Pennsylvania, "Both of you are going to be _paying_."

Kentucky's black eyes twitched with fear and each of his tan hairs stood on end and moved backwards at a faster pace with Pennsylvania. Both of their stomachs dropped in synchronization as together they said , "Oh fu-"

"King me, Jack! I feeling like flying!" North Carolina was taking a joyride around in his biplane, nothing gave him more happiness than the feeling of the wind rushing in his brown hair. He was flying his latest creation that took him a few months to build. Additional parts were requested from Germany with the help of his friend Brandenburg who lived across the pond.

The biplane was doing very well all things considered. Most of the parts that Brandenburg had sent him were unusable due to old age or North Carolina's lack of knowledge about the metric system. He ended up using the engine Michigan threw out after getting it repaired and used a wooden propeller made of wood that Alaska had cut down. He made everything else using his knowledge of biplanes, he would probably brag about it his sister once he was done with the joyride.

"Yaaaahhhhhh!" North Carolina laughed, he loved to fly, nothing would stop him. Nothing but certain steel girder sent from the ground with love telling North Carolina to get his head of the clouds, "Oh shi-"

"Its okay, its okay." Pennsylvania didn't believe the turn of event that turned an angry New York in a little kid drawing circles on the floor. But then again, New York's ability to accurately hit something was like Maryland's ability to always know where America was, no matter where he was.

"Two feet… two damn feet…" New York muttered to himself.

"Jesus, I forgot his inaccuracy." Kentucky was catching his breath, an angry New York could _scare_ the wind out of someone, "Wasn't he a sniper though?"

"Never mind that, come over here and help get him out of this state." Pennsylvania glared at Kentucky while New York continued mumbling about a using a scoped knife instead of guns.

Kentucky sighed as he walked over to the girl hunched over the nervous wreck, it would be a chore that would take a good chunk of the day. However, a few seconds later he would be unconscious for most of the day.

"Bwah ha ha ha!" a girl had crashed into the room by making another hole in the giant bay window of New York's house, Pennsylvania wondered if New york should invest in smaller windows. The new girl was the same height and had the same hair color as Pennsylvania but that was about as much they had in common. Her braided hair was incredibly long, going down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep red and she looked more… _disturbing_ than anyone else in the room. She had blood red eyes that sharply contrasted her shiny black outfit. Its material was some kind of cross between leather and latex

"Time to face you're doom!" She yelled, ignoring grammar rules.

She brought out a shadowy sickle and charged a helpless Pennsylvania.

**A/N: Who is this mysterious figure? What is this "Project Parasite"? How many people will get the Europa Universalis 4 referance I put in along side some other anime a references?**

**Next time Penn-chan fights against cliffhanger-endings.**


	6. Death Scythes and Emotional Moments

Last time on _The Girl in the Woods_:

"Shut up Quaker Oats!"

"Give that back to me Colonel Sanders!"

"King me Jack! I feel like I'm flying!"

"Two damn feet…"

"Time to face you're doom!"

Let us resume.

"You're end doth near!" the girl yelled as she swung the wicked sickle at Pennsylvania.

Pennsylvania rolled out of the way and summoned out another steel beam from her clothing. Taking aim, she threw it at the general direction of her attacker, only to have dent in the wall as a reward for her efforts.

"Your gone have to do better than this missy!" the attacker yelled as she once again drew her sickle.

Pennsylvania cursed as she rolled out of the way. She had been out of pratcie for this sort of thing for a while and never bothered trying to relearn whatever combat techniques she learned in the world wars.

"Stopped running and get here!" the other girl smashed a china vase as Pennsylvania dodged once again.

Attempting a counterattack, Pennsylvania got up and drew out her own dangerously sharp farming tool. The Grim Reaper Scythe.

"WAIT! Writer-sama why does these bitch get magical scythe while I has a damn sickle?"

_**Just live with it.**_

"I refuse two! I demand an fare fight!"

Pennsylvania charged the girl in black with her scythe, seeing her distracted by an argument with the writer of this story. With one fell swoop, she sent the girl flying into the wall. She hoped New York had invested enough to pay for the damages to his house. She walked over the the black-clad girl and picked her up with a steel worker's strength, "Alright, start talking before I bag you and send you to Kansas's house."

"Ehh? Why Kansas from all places?" the girl responded with a bloody nose.

"Since she'll sent you somewhere _over_ the rainbow, _way _up high, _to a land that sure isn't a lullaby._" Pennsylvania's expression caused the once fearsome girl into something of a fearful hamster.

"Spare my! I'm you Pennsylvania! I was creating from Project Parasite! I'm basically 2P!Pennsylvania." 2P cried, "You can can called me 3P!"

"Is this real?"

_**Yes… Just don't ask about the details…**_

Pennsylvania sighed as she reached out a hand to her other self.

"W-why?" 3P teared up.

"Since I'm not about to kill myself even if she just tried killing herself."

3P dove onto Pennsylvania and sobbed a bit on her shoulder. _Doesn't this stuff happen at the end of several chapters and fights?_ Pennsylvania thought in her head as she comforted the girl like a baby. She almost reminded her of Ohio when he was a baby. Or maybe Delaware but he always looked like a baby.

"AHH! Help me! Someone threw a steel beam at my plane and I can't control it!" North Carolina's voice rang from the heavens, his plane spiralling down towards the two girls.

North Carolina fumbled with the controls some more before it exploded in his face. Seeing as how he couldn't do anything about his prized hand-crafted biplane, he ejected himself and activated his parachute. Remember kids, safety first.

Pennsylvania cursed as she tried to summon out her scythe again. Turns out the cooldown was a lot longer than she expected and was left helpless with 3P in her arms. As she racked her mind on what to do, 3P stood up and faced the plane.

"What are you doing?" Pennsylvania questioned.

"Saving your damn ass."

Pennsylvania watched as her other self jumped in front of the oncoming plane. She shot her hand out as if hoping she wouldn't jump, but she was too late. 3P was already airborne but the end of her braid glowed. The end of her hair become more and more triangular and sharper until it turned into a metal blade.

"Thank you for everything. If you ever see any of my siblings, tell them 3P says hi, _onee-chan_." 3P gave one last look at Pennsylvania.

She spun in mid air, her bladed braid following the wind as she cut the wooden biplane in half, a fiery explosion soon followed. When the smoke settled, Pennsylvania's other version was no where to be seen. Pennsylvania looked at the sky and started crying.

"Hey, stop cried, I don't die this easily." 3P's voice floated around.

"Why did you leave 3P? I'm now hearing your voice in my head!" Pennsylvania wailed.

"Umm… I'm still at here…"

"I must have gone truly delusional!"

3P calmly walked over to Pennsylvania and smacked her in the face, "Don't cry, I barely had enough character development for this to be remotely sad."

"W-where did you come from?" Pennsylvania then noticed the carton of milk in her hand and the kitchen fridge open, "Ohh…"

"See? I built stronger than-"

"You came back!" Pennsylvania dived on 3P, "Don't ever leave me again like that!"

3P was silent as Pennsylvania hugged her, "Maybe this stupid fanfic will have a coherent plot now…"

**A/N: I can't believe I actually finished a part two. If you couldn't tell, 3P purposely has really bad grammar as do most of the Project Parasite characters that will eventually pop up.**

**Penn-chan also doesn't always have a death scythe, it was on loan to her by a friend today.**

**Next time we fight against insurance fund and alien invasions.**


End file.
